


Color me Red!

by sv962



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Soft Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed, blowjob, there's a tiny bit of angst at the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 21:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30145998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sv962/pseuds/sv962
Summary: The one where Nines tries on Tina’s lipstick and Gavin looks respectfully.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 11
Kudos: 58





	Color me Red!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [commanderohan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/commanderohan/gifts).



> This work is a gift for [CommanderOhan](https://commanderohan.tumblr.com), inspired by their [lovely artwork](https://commanderohan.tumblr.com/post/645277146806468608)!  
> Please check it out, their art is amazing!!!

## 「 Color me Red! 」

Officer Chen rarely used make-up.

The tender and soft curves of her face and the naturally smooth complexion rarely called for any foundation or blusher. After all, there was no one in the bullpen with a healthier life-style than her, so it was really no wonder that she didn’t need concealer to cover inexistent eye-bags.

No matter the occasion, be it an interview for the press or showing the department around to rookies or trainees, she would never wear something more than a thin line of black eye-liner on the lid complemented by a touch of mascara on the already long and curly lashes.

Her plump lips would be covered with nude lipsticks, and sometimes, a pinch of glossy glitter over them.

That’s why, when Nines walked into the restroom to clean a stain off his jacket, he was surprised to find the officer leaning on her tiptoes in front of the mirror, a fiery black and red trousse filled with make-up resting on the edge of the counter, and a crimson lipstick now held between her thin and tapered fingers.

She sure seemed lost in thought enough to let the presence of the android go unnoticed, and her hands now stilled as she debated whether to apply it or not.

The noise of the closing door and the sound of Nines’ shoes clicking on the floor were still far from silent, and as soon as Tina spotted him, she fastly buried the lipstick into the trousse, now simulating a calm attitude as she fixed the bun her hair was collected in.

«Heya, big guy. Whatcha doin’ here?».

Nines gave her a timid smile, his grin sheepish and self-conscious, conceding how odd it probably was for the officer to see an android like him walk right into the restroom. It wasn’t like he had any corporal needs to take care of – _although his preconstructions about detective Reed suggested otherwise_.

But officer Chen was always gentle and affable with him, so he couldn’t understand why she would be so tense now, enough to send his scans haywire with statistics of running assessments of her rising stress levels.

Lifting his Cyberlife-issued jacket, he showed the huge dark coffee stain, now gaining the officer’s sympathy.

«Sixty played a prank on Lieutenant Anderson while we were discussing the details of the Streisand case. Although I noticed he was approaching him from behind, I would have never imagined the Lieutenant would have been so easily scared by someone merely patting his back. The moment he jolted, he spilled all the contents of his cup on my uniform. Which inevitably leads me to hypothesize this was among my brother’s preconstructions».

Tina frowned, and carefully brushed the fabric, surprised at the smooth feeling of the soft cloth between her fingertips.

After all, the android never let anyone touch his jacket outside of Gavin; as if that simple piece of garment was the only barrier that protected him from the rest of the world, the _security blanket_ he never really separated from.

«Aw, ‘m sorry. Sixty really likes to fuck everything up. Gavin’s right when he says he should stick to fucking Allen. I’m sorry for your jacket, big boy. I know you love it».

«You don’t have to apologize», the android’s grin was warm as he tilted his head, now laying the cloth on the counter as he sprayed some foaming soap on his hands, «But I’m obliged to agree with Gavin. Connor noticed that sexual intercourse makes him less... irritable to deal with. Especially if the interaction occurs within the next twenty-four hours. But I want to believe this new “prankish” behavior is well-intended. Connor received word from colleagues in the SWAT Unit that Sixty is constantly nagging his team-mates as well. He must be thinking this is a form of common human bonding».

«I’d be scared of being the object of his pranks – _no offense for your brother intended_. I mean, we’re dealing with someone who eats marbles out of spite. Those who fear you chose the wrong guy to be scared of, trust me».

Shyly chuckling, Nines opened the faucet, waiting for the tap water to run warm under his palm.

«Thank you very much. It’s still comforting to hear not everyone is scared or intimidated by my appearance. It’s hard to get used to it», fidgeting, his nervous steel eyes momentarily locked with the officer’s noisette irises, her face lighting with a chirpy smile, «The stain is still warm, so I’ll probably be able to wash it off. I can’t stand to see my jacket ruined. It’s a pet peeve of mine».

«Hey ‘s okay. It’s your thing. No one wants to see their stuff ruined!».

Tina’s voice was peppy, but no matter how hard she tried to mask her tone, Nines could still hear the edge of tension as she spoke and spy with the corner of his eye the readings of her stress levels, worryingly rising.

Now toying with the zip of her trousse, the brunette’s stare jumped from the android’s yellow whirling LED to their reflection in the shiny wall mirror, for once uncomfortable with the stretching silence.

There was something goofy about the two of them standing next to each other.

Nines was a few inches taller than Connor, which probably contributed to making him look more intimidating than he already did, and yet, despite being so tense and rigid as a concrete pillar all the time, he looked almost clumsy and docile as he leaned over a sink that was way too short for him, gently and carefully scratching the stain off of his treasured black and white jacket.

She had seen him in action way too many times to know what strength harbored that synthetic body, an imitation of humanity inbred with the highest piece of machinery and artificial intelligence ever created.

Nines was – _well_ , pretty strong.

Way too strong.

And often lifted things as if they weighed nothing.

Sometimes he’d sweep Gavin off the ground with the simplicity of a person picking up a cat, other times he’d effortlessly lift a refrigerator or a heavy piece of furniture without even bending his knees: all he needed was holding it up from the extremity with his pinched hands, just like clamps.

And _yes_ , perhaps his strength went out of control when emotions hit him.

Especially since once or twice, on the occasion of Gavin getting hurt, she saw with her very own eyes Nines punching a wall in that same restroom and breaking a pipe.

Fowler didn’t take that well, but he was compelled to let it slide when Kamski stepped in and offered to pay off the reparation costs.

Although no one, up to that day, still knew how the former Cyberlife’s CEO got a hold of this information, considering he held no known ties to the DPD.

Then there was that time Nines slammed his palms so hard on the desk that he completely shattered the glass surface it was made of. And another when he argued with Gavin and closed the patrol car’s door so fiercely the hinges broke and the windscreen cracked.

Again, all paid off by Kamski.

And that one time when they were playing darts in the break room, where the dart he threw perforated the wall.

And broke another pipe.

That one wasn’t covered by Kamski, though.

...Come to think of it, that was probably the reason why many people feared him.

An android eating marbles out of spite was funny, but a Terminator-looking beast as tall as a door punching a wall, breaking a car, or throwing a dart that could kill anyone on sight was just terrifying.

After all, she wasn’t exempt from having thought _maybe_ once or twice at the beginning, that if he wanted, the RK900 could have torn a human skull apart with the simplicity of ripping a sheet of paper. That was what he was programmed and built for at the beginning, right?

And yet, Nines would have never.

His movements were careful, calculated to perfection, and she could see why Gavin was so head over heels for him.

Nines was gentle, delicate, thoughtful, apparently harsh on the outside but with a heart ( _or thirium pump?_ ) of gold on the inside.

As he washed the cloth, his fingers never stopped trembling, as if he was scared of pulling the fabric to the point of tearing it apart, the scenario a familiar one when it came to paperwork and food, no matter how much attention he paid.

His LED kept circling in yellow, fixated in elaborating, _elaborating_ , and she was surprised over how focused he was, never once tearing away the silver and unblinking gaze from his task, treating something commonly so simple such as washing a piece of clothing, as a matter of utmost importance, no different from the missions assigned during his job.

Sometimes, it was just inevitable to wonder what happened in that mind.

How his brain worked.

How different from a human he was actually.

Whenever she asked Gavin out of curiosity, he would answer the same way.

“Beats me”, shrugging it off, as if after so many months together, Nines was a conundrum even to him, one of the most competent and yet insufferable detectives of the Detroit Police Department, “Reality is way too chaotic for him. He’s often over-stimulated. But if you open your laptop’s task manager, and feel like there’s a bunch of shit goin’ on there, enough for you to be confused as phck, well, then think his brain is ten thousand times worse. I’m not even surprised he’s so anxious all the time. I’d be too if I could see all the phckin’ microbes and ‘ _innocuous_ ’ parasites on people’s food or skin or predict thousands of bad and good shit that could happen at any given moment”.

And he was on spot on that.

Nines was indeed anxious.

Their colleagues couldn’t see that, but that still attitude, almost frozen in space and time as the rest of the world went on, was more than often a fear-induced paralysis than a symptom of actual calmness.

What others mistook as a “ _murder-plotting_ ” attitude, was nothing else but a running terror of rejection or of accidentally physically harming others.

Surely there was something domestic and tender about Nines as he slowly washed the cloth in the pool of water in the sink, the cottoned high-collared black shirt cuffed up to his elbows and the bare forearms starred with moles and freckles, exposed as they rarely were.

«You know», Tina chuckled, content when his LED snapped from its constant amber circling and settled into blue hues, Nines now giving her his full attention, as if he hadn’t been waiting for anything else, just some conversation, a familiar voice that could drag him out of his ruminations, «I think I’ve never told ya that before, but when your partnership started, and I didn’t know anything about you, I immediately thought you’d be trouble. You know, being Con’s brother, we all bet you’d beat Gavin’s ass for punching him when he first got assigned to Hank. No one would have imagined you wanted to be his partner just because he’s a competent officer. But, well. Now we got to a point where I have to threaten Gavin to head-butt him if he ever ends up hurting your pretty face. Life’s really weird».

And punctual as always, there it was.

Nines’ tender blush, now spreading all over his cheeks.

It was adorable how easily he got flustered over compliments.

«I know you’re capable of making your own decisions, big guy. Don’t think I’m infantilizing you or something. But, hey, if you feel like you’re having a bad time, I just want you to know that you have a friend here, should Connor and Sixty not be enough».

Tina’s voice was reassuring as Nines dipped his hands in the dirtied water, the stain now washed away, and the foam and soap on his fingers a pleasant feeling on his sensors. Feeling comfortable enough with the presence of the friend, he now partially retracted his skin, just to feel the fluffy bubbles of soap on his hands.

«Thank you very much, Officer Chen. You’re appreciated».

«Oh gosh, if we’re pals, just drop that “ _Officer_ ” bullshit or I’m gonna kick your shins».

«I don’t see the point in doing that since I wouldn’t feel pain from such a feeble impact, but if that’s supposed to work as a deterrent and symbolize a withdrawal of your trust, then I’ll make sure to avoid it outside the formal context of–»

«Shut», Tina winked at him, and genuinely smiled as she pinched her fingers, now gesturing to the wet jacket, «You need help? Whatcha gonna wear until the end of your shift? You gonna rob Sixty of his jacket? He’d deserve that, you know?».

Nines frowned, disheartening looking at his long arms: «As much as I’d want to, it’s unlikely the length would fit. And I don’t want to stretch or rip it. Our jackets are unique pieces of clothes. They’re irreplaceable». His forehead furrowed at the realization that such a treasured item got stained so easily. But still, he hung onto the hope that the damage wouldn’t be long-term, «I supposed I’ll have to do with my shirt for today. At least until the jacket dries».

Tina noticed the flinch in his expression and his avoiding gaze was now looking at the floor as if the black linoleum was the most interesting thing he’d ever seen in his year alive.

“Neck”, he said in a whisper, yet loud enough so she could hear him, «I don’t like having my neck exposed. It makes me feel... vulnerable».

Popping off the sink plug, he silently looked at the water whirling down the drain in a turbine, and now vigorously squeezed the jacket so that it could be as dry as possible.

He was contemplating whether to go to the lockers and hack Gavin’s combination to steal a coat from him or just politely ask Lieutenant Anderson to lend him a scarf, when he noticed Tina’s stress levels rise once again, her cheeks lighting in a very rare rosy blush as she returned to fidget with the trousse’s zip.

«Hey, since we stand on the same ground here... Before you go, can I ask you something?», Tina was restless and nervous, an uncommon trait for someone so upfront about everything like her, now gesticulating as much as Gavin did whenever he was overcome by either anxiety or excitement, «You don’t have to feel compelled to answer. I’ll understand if you don’t feel... “ _competent_ ”, as you’d say? But still, I figured it’s way better asking you than Person or any other officer here».

Nines frowned as Tina opened the beauty fabric case to reveal an assortment of colorful eye-shadows, brushes of all sizes perfectly taken care of, a lash comb, some loose powder, and lipsticks and glosses in different shades, from the nude tinges she often used to wear daily to black, purple and blue gradients.

Yet, her anxious fingers were now holding the cap of the crimson one.

His scans revealed the lipstick was from “Serge Lutens”, _L’Étoffe du Mat_ , a limited edition lipstick that sold for more than eighty dollars per stick.

It was... surprisingly expensive, but the characteristics of the material justified the price.

«‘s a gift from my wife for our anniversary. I... usually wear make-up, but I avoid doing it at work», nervously chuckling, she popped the cap off, now looking at the thick and dense color, «See, it’s... I love it and I think it’s a waste keeping it here. But– it’s a strong color. And, hey, maybe if I ask you, you’re not biased. Maybe you can tell me if I–».

Clicking her lips, Tina dragged her bangs behind the ear, her voice now had an edge of discomfort.

«Fuck this. Do I look _audacious_?».

Nines blinked, and his LED flickered yellow before settling on blue, his expression genuinely surprised and lost.

«Sorry?»

It was the officer’s turn to realize how confusing this must have made him.

«See, you might have noticed that outside your brothers and the people you usually talk to, the others aren’t nice. After all, you heard more than once all the chit-chats about you and Gavin», Tina sighed, and she scratched her nape before her restless hands ran to toy with the elastic band of her bun, undoing it just to have something to stim with, «All these people whispering shit at our backs and starting rumors. Everyone here got stabbed in the back at least thrice by their colleagues. Ceasar’s got nothing on us.

And I know that it’s hard to accept it, but not all the officers here are nice nor loyal to their jobs. Most of them are pieces of shit and intolerant fucks. And I hear their comments all the time, as they mask it with a generic “ _word on the street is that this guy is trouble and that girl’s a bitch_ ”.

I know that there’s a lot of sexism and misogyny here, I knew what I signed up for when I joined the academy. I got called names for my race and for my sexuality. And got a few smart officers here boasting that if I slept with them, they’d fix me.

They comment about the way all the female officers dress all the time. They shame them, call them _sluts_ and _bitches in heat_ just because they wear a short skirt, show off their décolleté or, I don’t know, use make-up?

And I know Gavin would say I’m being a pussy right now, cause we’ve always been the dynamic duo, _hooray!_ , “ _the gays who don’t give a fuck about what others think_!” But I don’t want him to think lesser of me just because I’m scared of... being judged».

Her voice slowly faded in the empty restroom, pregnant with surrender and disheartening.

It was the first time he’d ever seen her so discouraged and sad.

Nines never touched anyone outside of his brothers or Gavin – _rarely allowing Lieutenant Anderson a hug out of filial affection_ , but at that moment, he felt like he could take that leap of fate, step outside his comfort zone, and gently lay his palm over Tina’s back, reassuring her.

Tina was a _friend_.

Tina could be [ _trusted_ ].

«I’m sure Gavin would never think lesser of you because of that», carefully tilting his head, he lowered his gaze to meet her noisette irises, trying to offer a reassuring grin, hoping that what came off as a smirk, still could be interpreted as the most genuine smile he could give her in comfort, «You’re a valuable officer, and I’m positive the moment you’ll take your exam to become a detective, you’ll do an amazing job. And if there’s something deviancy taught me, is that no one is exempt from imperfections or... fears and insecurities. No matter how perfect we are supposed to be or expected to perform.

And if there are insolent and ignorant colleagues that dare to think a piece of clothing or make-up is going to diminish anyone’s worth as a person...».

His stare lingered on the lipstick as he now gently slid it off the officer’s fingers.

«...Then it’s their problem. And if you need support, I’ll gladly take the bullet for or with you».

Now studying his reflection in the mirror, he carefully popped the lipstick out and parsimoniously applied the color over his lips, much to Tina’s loud giggles, especially now that the color was all over the place, inconsistently draped on his mouth.

After all... he _hadn’t been programmed for that_ nor had any subroutines on how to correctly apply lipstick. That’s why he also had to learn to drink thirium from straws the hard way. Much to his brothers’ hilarity.

But Tina could recognize him the merit of trying.

After all, she genuinely appreciated the effort and the pretty and chaotic vibes about the way the android stubbornly adorned his lips, now waiting for the officer to do her part, despite she put way more care and expertise in doing that, mouth now full and plump with the magnificent color, vermillion as mature cherries as she added a layer of lip gloss on top of it, her smile now shiny as polished apples.

«Come on, lean over», she prompted to Nines, now asking for him to lower to her height, chuckling as the android’s mouth curled in what was the semblance of his happy grin, mouth glossy despite the mess on his lips.

«Let me fix it for you. Lipstick’s all over the place, big guy. Let me tell ya, you’re going to give Gav one hell of a hard time the moment he sees you like this».

The android timidly chuckled, cheeks flushing blue with fluster: «Do you think he’ll appreciate?».

«Oh, you can bet that kinky motherfucker’s gonna love it»

Now, _that was curious_.

And certainly not something that he was dying to test, according to the preconstructions his software was already elaborating of Gavin’s possible reactions to his simple make-up.

Deciding on keeping his mind at bay for the time being – _at least until he found out for himself the detective’s reaction_ , he accompanied Tina back in the bullpen.

And for once, he understood what she meant about the rumors.

He was used to filtering the noises coming from the rest of the office, for the sake of his sanity. When it came to environmental settings, over-stimulation was never good on his sensors, and the excessive load of auditory and sensory inputs often made him dizzy and kept him in a constant and state of awareness and imminent anxiety, exasperating the reactions from his system and his core programming and making him way more tense than usual, confirming his insecurities more than helping him crawling out of them alive and victorious.

And he got where Tina came from because even if their colleagues’ cutting words and sexist remarks were inaudible to the common human ear, the snarky smiles and the tone of the comments spoke miles of the words probably said on the sly.

Tina’s walking was tense, despite her attempt at keeping up her boasting persona, not an inch different from Gavin’s attitude, who swept all his insecurities under the carpet to maintain the image of a harsh detective and unapproachable person.

Yet, no matter what a common human being or a regular android could see, his scans and lie-detection protocols took apart every behavior meant to mask her stress.

Officer Chen was nervous, and there was nothing Nines hated more than seeing people making her feel lesser of a valid person because of their opinions.

And maybe it was wrong, maybe he should have minded his own business because Tina was a strong woman and didn’t need protection from an android that way too often lurked in the shadows, but if he could take a thousand bullets for Gavin, then he may as well give a glacial eyeful to the few officers calling her a _slut_ and him a _fuck-boy_ , well knowing that for a visible fraction of a second, his pupils shone red, casting a laser dot over their foreheads enough for them to feel threatened and back off immediately.

And even if he hated with every carbonium and titanium fiber of his being to prove people that he was intimidating, confirming their expectations, Nines still felt a flush of pride swelling in his gut at his LED whirled crimson, gaze following the trail of the officers running in the opposite direction with stress levels above the norm, while Tina, much to her obliviousness, walked into the break-room, unexpectedly showered with compliments from Lieutenant Anderson and Connor.

Sixty was sitting at the tall table, elbows on the lucid aluminum surface and fingers locked, sipping a thirium frappe with a blue sugary cherry on top, and for some reason, the RK900 stopped wondering why his brother hung out _so often_ in the department.

Maybe Captain Allen was seriously done with his pranks.

Or maybe he just had a lot of spare time on his hands and missed his siblings’ company.

Sixty often remarked how much he despised them, and yet, when he couldn’t be found chatting or interfacing with Connor, he could be spotted sticking to his successor like a mussel on a cliff.

“Nines makes me uncomfortable”, he’d always say, and yet everyone in the bullpen still wondered why he would frequently sit on his desk and pry on his cases if he found him so difficult, filling the silence of his younger timid brother with silly jokes and stories from his job on the SWAT team or showing off he was as good as his twin at coin tricks and calibration techniques.

Perhaps it was because of the time the three of them always spent together, that now Sixty felt comfortable enough to smirk at Nines, blatantly gazing at the crimson lips: «Well. That’s a rather bold look you’ve got there, brother. Nice blood orange».

«Blood orange, you’re so pretentious», Hank snarled, lips curling in a grimace of disgust as he waved his hand, now demanding for the android’s attention, «Shut up, it’s fucking red».

Nines’ LED whirled yellow as Tina doubled in laughter.

«God, Gavin’s really missing out on this», wiping a tear off her eye, she smirked at the Lieutenant, now taking a lazy sip off his dietetic soda, no wonder content with the fact that Sixty was still snickering, a tiny tinge of blue peeping on his cheeks.

After all, mastering social skills and human culture wasn’t easy and so long, the android seemed to be the most receptive to it when compared to Connor’s struggles with learning figurative speech and Nines’ complete obliviousness to social cues and ways of saying.

«Where’s Gavin?».

Nines couldn’t refrain from asking, the words from the earlier conversation with Tina reminding him that maybe there was something in for him, out of all of that.

And he died to find out about it.

Loudly slurping from the straw, Hank now gestured towards the hallway, and no one dared to argue as he popped off it with a loud burp, save from Connor’s blaming stare.

«Said he had some shit to take care of in the old archive room. But he’s been gone for twenty minutes. Might as well go check on him, if I were you».

Nines frowned.

A rather vague piece of information, but he would take it regardless.

He looked at Tina with a nervous grin and upon her thumbs up, he took his leave.

* * *

Gavin had been rummaging in the old archive room for what felt like an eternity.

The fabric of time always stretched when he entered spaces filled with dust and memories from a simpler time, the passing of minutes and seconds slowing as he vagabonded for a room where the only technological thing that could be found in there was the LED lamp hanging low from the ceiling, and the recently changed light switch plaques.

It was bullshit how, after more than thirty years of digitalization of the department, they still had a shit-ton of paper stacked inside there.

Fifteen years with androids working on the force, and no one ever thought of sending one there to put all that stuff online for a more rapid consult.

And so, all it took was some case that had way too many connections with something he worked on when he was early detective, to make him lose his phckin’ way between the piles of staled and dusted documents stacked in the shelves, crystallized in time just like sepia-tone photographies from the 19th Century.

He sure had been enjoying some peace in the last minutes ( _hour?, God only knew how much time he had actually spent there_ ), but he damn well knew that his oasis of peace and restoration was over as soon as he heard the wooden door to the archive open, and two pairs of heels click on the parquet.

_Ah, hell_. There went his privacy.

He held back his breath.

Maybe if he showed no signs of life, whoever entered the room would have soon grabbed what they went there for and left, and he would have been spared the trouble to acknowledge them with an awkward nod of the head or flip them off, depending on the person he was dealing with – _and please, let it not be someone from HR_.

He sure wasn’t expecting to hear a familiar voice break the silence.

«Gavin?».

Gavin’s shoulders relaxed the moment he heard the android, instant relief washing over him. Yet, he couldn’t shake off his mind that there was an undeniable edge of worry over his voice, no matter how everyone insisted on his lack of prosody or monotonous speech.

Now browsing an old and dusted manila folder from 2011, he carefully flipped through the pages, eyes focused on the blurred characters, the RK900’s steps drawing closer as he tracked his position in the labyrinth of documents and iron shelves.

«You’re always so fast when it comes to finding me, tin can».

Grinning, the android was now content with the way the detective’s heat signature popped up on his infrared vision, registering the slight variation in body temperature upon hearing his voice.

Gavin was still giving him his shoulders, fingers hovering over the outdated document’s lines, lips silently mumbling the words as he slid his digits over the old ink, a sigh of contentment escaping his mouth as strong and warm arms embraced him from behind, closing around his chest like a lock, and pulling his body against Nines’ firm one, fingers now trailing over the v-necked sweater fabric, slowly feeling the pecs before sliding up to the thick neck.

Gavin sharply inhaled, tension instantly washing away from his body as he momentarily forgot about the case and his research, the manila folder slipping off of his fingers, onto the ground, and the thought of finding the old papers now replaced by the arousing presence of the android’s sprayed hands on his torso as they clawed and grasped his clothes, one thumb now placed over his neck as it measured the increased heartbeat coming from his jugular.

«T-Tin can», his voice was raspy and filled with unspoken desire as he tilted his head chasing the pretty silver eyes, the affectionate nickname now lingering on his gaping lips, as lovely slender fingers slid on his body, feeling every ounce of flesh underneath the barrier of fabric, and now resting on the belt loops, toying with them, «God, what’s gotten into you, sweets. Not that I mind, ‘m always up for it. But, huh, you never wanted to do anything _here_ ».

Nines sighed, and letting his chin rest in the crook of the detective’s shoulder, he nudged his neck with the point of his nose.

«Look at me?», he timidly asked, his voice a begging whisper as the warm tip slid on the freckled clavicle.

The android’s cooing and mewling voice was honey to Gavin’s ears, and he held back a gasp of surprise as his verdant irises caught a glimpse of his beautiful red and plump lips.

Nines was gorgeous.

But there was something so unfair and sly about surprising him alone in the archive room, showing up without his jacket on and seducing him with lips that made him so irresistible and beautiful, the crimson shades bringing out the argent of his eyes like scarlet roses blooming in a white garden.

His voice inevitably croaked as he caressed the android’s soft and smooth cheeks, sliding his coarse thumbs over the moles and freckles, in awe as the skin melted away under their passage, now revealing the white chassis, the border between human appearance and plastic components glowing in cyan lights, like an inexplicable sorcery.

«God... who made you so pretty, baby»

No use hiding that he was literally lusting at the idea of kissing these vermilion lips now, breath hitched and legs jelly as he draped his arms around the android’s firm shoulders, the case long-forgotten, chuckling with the way the LED whirled yellow for a fraction of second, probably calculating different scenarios and outcomes at once.

Nines’ hands traveled over the detective’s body down to the waist, grasping the sweater’s cloth and pressing the brunet’s smaller frame against himself, desperately craving physical contact, enjoying the feeling of softness of his human flesh, _oh_ so comforting and warm, yet clashing with the hardness of his chassis, pure league of titanium and carbonium.

«You l̗̩̣̦̍̇͘͞į̜̖̦̈͂̑͠k̖̜̏͘ë̘ ̼͙̹̩͐̉̔͐i̻͡t͕̓?̦͉̿͠», he tentatively asked, a glitch betraying his anxiety as he leaned in, so close he could hear the detective’s fastening heartbeat, resting his chin on his shoulder as he heavily breathed on his neck, in a struggle to regulate his rising internal temperature, well aware that his scans said more than the detective’s sewed mouth could at that moment, confirming that Gavin not only found that situation – _and him_ _in particular_ , very arousing, but that his pupils were now dilating out of sheer desire.

«Yes. You’re so beautiful, sweets», licking his lower lip, Gavin bit it in anticipation, eyes fastly blinking as his rough fingers scratched the android’s back, teasing the nape port much to the RK900’s surprise, now sliding on the shirt’s black collar, toying with the hem and the buttons, «Why don’t you give me a taste, while you’re at it. You’re so pretty, all dolled up for me».

«Much obliged».

Nines gently complied, and pressed a deep and suave kiss on the detective’s lips, painting them vermillion in an instant, avidly suckling on the lower one and now savoring the way Gavin sharply inhaled, harshly groaning, heartbeat spiking as he felt his mouth on his, glutton of his kisses as he exhaled only after the contact broke, licking his colored lips as Nines proudly looked at the mark left on him.

The android could now feel the restraints of his starched and rigid collar being lifted, feeling treasured and cherished as the detective’s fingers blindly popped his shirt open, now displaying the freckled pale skin underneath, chassis revealing only in the spots lightly brushed by his rough fingertips.

“ _Gavin_...”, Nines’ voice was a whisper as he pressed another scarlet kiss on the recently shaved and smooth face, cheeks, and chiseled jaw now painted red as his slender fingers clenched on the detective’s stern hips.

Gavin chuckled, ticklish with the brief nibbles and pecks on his face, and everything he could predict but the way the android’s leg now mischievously brushed against his crotch, teasing the jeans’ fabric and giving him something to grind on.

«Oh, you’re so sly, tin can», with hoarse voice, he barely managed to make out his words as Nines let the thigh now slowly move back and forth against his groin, painfully and exasperatingly slow, feeling the half-chub hardening under his motions and tasting, in the heated exchange of another sloppy kiss, the hormones in the detective’s saliva, a rush of testosterone that indeed made a pit of want pool in Gavin’s already flattery stomach, filled with butterflies and impatience.

Relentlessly, Nines plastered with kisses all his face, until there was nothing but red marks of a way too expensive lipstick all over the detective’s pretty face, kiss stamps gracing his enchanting stern jaw, still smelling of intense colony and aftershave, signs of the android’s lips even on the forehead.

«I love y̶̥͋͆o̵̘̓ų̸͍̒», whispering on his neck, Nines licked a stripe of saliva over the olive skin, now shivering in goosebumps as his tongue felt the rising blood pulse on the jugular, voice glitching as it usually happened whenever emotions got a hold of him, distorting his voice modulator under the pressure of overwhelming feelings; the way Gavin was now hardening against his thigh and so obviously rutting it with impending urgency almost intoxicating, «Red suits you too, detective. You’re so seducing. You make me want to do things to you».

Gavin shivered, lips quivering with desire, the rubbing of the android’s hard leg against his stiffening erection excruciating, and his nails dug deep into his arms, scratching the cotton fabric and grasping for more: « _Sweets_ – I love you but don’t make me cum in my boxers. ‘m not a teenager anymore and I don’t have a spare change here».

Nines’ thigh halted, leaving Gavin’s cock way too unattended as the detective regretted every one of his single words.

Okay, _scratch that_ : Maybe coming in his pants wasn’t that debatable.

Fuck it, Nines was so hot that resisting him was a crime, especially when he took the initiative in such a bold manner.

And it wasn’t like he remembered anymore the specific case number he was searching for. That dossier could remain on the ground for all he cared.

The fault was entirely on his boyfriend for making him forget.

_Oh_ , he would have gotten revenge for letting the bot distract him from work. 

Nines’ hands slid down his waist, making sure the detective could feel the agonizing and slow passage on his smooth plastic palms over his sweater, the fabric warming and brushing his body and the promise of his nude touch enough to make him dizzy, heart hammering in his chest as the android’s fingers now toyed with the belt, the clang of the metal so swiftly unfastening, a promise for more.

Nines was already kneeling in front of him, LED glimmering blue as he buried his nose against the damp spot on the boxers, inhaling the musk scent and now kissing the clothed erection, staining the gray fabric with red.

«Then I guess I should take some measures of containment, to avoid getting these dirty with your bodily fluids».

_Well_.

When Gavin went to search for a case in the old archive room, he was grumpy and tired, and yet all he could expect from that but getting sucked off by his pretty boyfriend.

Not that he minded – _after all, he had little to no impulse control, and the few brain cells he had that managed it, were often busy keeping him from punching his colleagues for calling Nines a Terminator_.

But the moment the RK900 showed up with that lipstick, he knew he was screwed.

Emphasis on the _screwed_ part.

Nines’ lips were soft – _and hell, who thought that would be a necessary feature for a military model?_ , and he would have been such an ugly liar if he said he didn’t dream more than once or beat his meat off to the idea of being marked by that mouth.

Bites, kisses, hickeys.

He didn’t mind, he just wanted Nines to egoistically claim him for once, leave visible trails and signs for the world to see that he loved him.

And if that mere thought was already enough to make his legs putty, now there was no holding back as his pants loosened, the sound of the zipper so painfully slowly being lowered filling the room as Nines slid the jeans and elastic gray boxers down, letting his hardened and flush dick now pop out of it, the fresh air of the room hitting him like a slap, legs shivering with goosebumps.

«You used to be a sticker for the rules, Nines», he groaned, cause if the RK900 thought a blowjob would have shut his mouth from teasing him, he was _very wrong_. Nothing could have prevented him from pushing his buttons, _he knew he low-key loved it,_ the barter, the constant provocations, the aggressive flirting.

A sigh escaped his lips, teeth now torturing the mouth as the android’s fingers closed around his hardened erection, _so_ slowly pumping it, tongue hovering over the bead of precum already oozing from the flushed tip, and it was difficult to ignore the purring coming from him as Gavin let his fingers card through his brunet and ordinate hair, toying with the curl, the sight of the android kneeled in front of him, legs spread, mouth open and tongue out, ready to accommodate him, way too exciting.

His jade eyes locked with the android’s, voice gruff and hips almost tilting with expectation: «I wonder if I’m at fault, for steering you wrong».

Nines blushed, cheeks turning blue with fluster as he collected the drop of semen, analysis fluid now breaking the content into smaller components, enough to make him crave for more.

«Sometimes you don’t need a reason to pleasure your partner. You just want to. And if I want to pamper you so much, please accept it without discussing it, _Detective Reed_ »

Gavin flinched at the sly use of his rank for teasing purposes: «Babe, I appreciate the thought, but what if someone walks in?».

«Then I’ll confide in your skills to avoid blowing this up».

Winking, Nines sported a proud grin, and Gavin could swear the pun was intended for once.

Kneeling and sitting on his heels, the RK900 now slid his tongue under the brunet’s erection, licking a stripe of saliva under the hardened thick shaft, chuckling as Gavin deeply inhaled, chest rising and nostrils dilating just like his full-blown blackberry pupils, tormenting his lips with a sinking bite before a shameful and noisy moan could escape his mouth.

_Oh God_ , keeping his voice in was impossible, even more considering his conduct at home was far from silent, loud and vocal with animal mewls whenever Nines pounded inside him or he found himself embraced by the warm and wet insides of the android, the thin walls probably the reason why his neighbors hated them or gave them looks full of contempt.

Forcing himself to be silent was a challenge, not with that gorgeous sight beneath, the RK900 so skillfully giving him head as he kissed his dick with this scarlet lipstick, marking him where no one but the two of them could see it, relentlessly and painfully teasing him, LED blinking with amber and blatant satisfaction at each tilt of the detective’s waist as his fingers moved to his ass, now digging into the cheeks, pulling them open and stretching his gaping hole.

Gavin groaned, mouth desperately sewed tight as he felt palms massaging his ass, Nines’ mouth engulfing his erection to the base, eyes suave as they locked with his emerald irises, head bobbing gently and slowly on it, sucking painfully slowly, mouth watering with sticky and thick analysis fluid as his soft tongue rolled under the glans, now switching to a faster and ruthless pace, red lipstick smearing over the detective’s shaft as Nines slid it down to his throat, curly hairs now tickling the point of his nose.

His LED shone blue, eyelids ajar as he nodded on the curls, inhaling the musk scent of sweat and sex, hormones and fluids, gently popping off it and rubbing the erection and the reddish, almost leaking glans, drunkenly gulping down the human’s barely held back moans and whines, turning _oh so_ high pitched with each suck, as Gavin’s fingers clenched around his hair, nervously scratching the scalp with every increased trust.

“ _Sweets_ ”, Gavin let the pet name roll off his tongue, mewling as his legs shook with desire, a growing pit of need heavy on his stomach, impossible to tear off the gaze from that gorgeous mouth kissing his cock, the friction exquisite as Nines buried himself on his erection once again, his breath so warm on him.

He could see the stars as he felt his tip hit the end of his mouth, kissing the throat.

_Fuck_ , Nines was so unfairly good at it, picking apart, day after day, all the tricks that would send his heartbeat spiking and his dick hardening and using them to his own advantage. He was sure as hell this wasn’t what they all aimed at Cyberlife when they wanted to make Deep-Learning AIs a thing.

“So good, babe”, and yet, his eyes were brimming with lust, and the way Nines’ LED glittered crimson with the praise only made him harder.

Popping off his dick, now the RK900 worked his slender fingers up his shaft, skin entirely retracted and cyan pads feeling every embossed vein on his cock and the pulse of the blood rushing to the pink glans, mechanical and white joints sliding at an increasing pace around him as they applied just the right pressure.

“Ooh... so good”

Nines groaned – _it was so rare to hear him actually moan_ , whimpering in a glitched noise as Gavin’s fingers stopped carding through his hair and moved onto carefully prodding his mouth, lips hungrily opening for them to completely suck them up, making them sticky with the analysis fluid and red with the now smeared lipstick.

«Gavin», Nines’ voice had an edge of plea and urgency as he devoured with messy kisses his fingers, venerating the calloused fingertips as the detective let them now rest on the chin, gently slapping his dick on the agape mouth.

“I love you so much, Nines”, Gavin’s voice was a whisper, so frail in the silence of the archive room, exclusively filled with by the muffled moans and the slap noises of his flesh and the android’s slurpy noises as he sucked him, “So pretty and beautiful. What did I do to deserve someone like you, baby”.

Every drop of praise snatched a whine or a sharp, unneeded inhale out of the RK900, and that couldn’t help but drive the detective dizzy, the thought of having a military-grade android, so uptight all the time, trust him enough to let all his defenses fall, so endearing to make his heart burst with joy.

Nines _allowed him into his space_ because he trusted him just as much as Gavin trusted the android, and he took the same leap of fate he had to take to love him back.

Gavin loved him so much it hurt his hardened heart of rock, and there wasn’t a single part of Nines that he didn’t love, from the always combed hair his hands were now making a mess of, to the long fingers that felt way too good inside him, reaching all the places he wished he could touch on his own when he was a young experimenting teen. From his insecurities to his courage and heart of gold.

His verdant gaze never tore away from the show Nines was putting on, inevitably flushing deep blue when Gavin started to meet the thrusts of his bobbing head, motions urgent as his hips tilted and started chasing the building pleasure, balls painfully tightening as the android’s pace got faster to match his, whines and huffs of satisfaction almost louder than the groans he was desperately trying to hold back for his own good.

Gavin desperately muffled a yelp as he felt the android’s white fingers squishing his ass cheeks and spreading them good, exposing his needy hole.

One finger suddenly slipped inside, pace soft and contrasting the fast thrusting rhythm set by his bobbing, prodding the tight hole and breaching it as the detective doubled over him, leaning and supporting himself on his strong shoulders and rutting inside his mouth, glad that the android was strong enough to hold him still and not collapse under his weight.

“N-Nines–! Babe– _God_ , _Nines_! _Phck_ –”

Words sluggish, he groaned and grunted, every passing second a struggle to keep his voice down and silent.

The air was definitely hotter in the archive filled with dust, temperature rising with their warm breaths, and his v-neck sweater felt way too tight, warm and constricting on his skin and over-sensitive nipples, hairs on his chest now drenched with sweat.

He sure as hell could bet that the android _damn_ knew this, _knew_ he was pushing all his buttons, driving him to his limit.

And yet, Nines insisted on sliding his scarlet rose lips on his shaft, teeth barely grazing the hardened skin and canines menacing to sink on it.

The power Nines could yield on him, the things he could do.

He could crush him with a snap of fingers, break his bones and chop his dick off with a bite, no different from how Gavin could have torn him apart just by pulling too much a wire in his neck or removing his thirium pump regulator.

They were just two barely tamed predators that for some irony of fate, ended up together.

_Halves of a whole_.

His quivering fists clenched on the black cotton shirt’s fabric, urgently scratching it and wrinkling it as his knees almost gave in to the lust.

“ _A-Ah_! _P-phck_ , Nines– _Sweets_ – _‘s good, so good!_ ”

Gavin’s moans were no longer contained as soon as he felt the sudden intrusion of a second digit in his needy hole, stretched and fingered with each thrust and assessed and mechanical push, inch by inch digging deeper and trying to reach and stimulate his prostate, in unison with the slurping and obscenely wet sounds coming from the android.

Nines whimpered, huffing warm air as he activated his cooling protocols, shivering with the increasing itching he felt to his internal wiring, every fusible, every synthetic muscle and joint now aching with desire, a burning wanton that flooded his HUD with notifications and instabilities, pop-ups that spit analysis after analysis, statistics of Gavin’s body, as everything in his system completely became about _Gavin_ , his entire software wrapped around the detective’s finger, urging and asking for more in a trance of lust, zeros and ones that formed his code and his soul, tangling to a mere purpose.

[ G̴̹̠̈́̏̍̄a̶̮̐̈͛̈́v̵̥̲͉̉͒ǐ̸̡̬̊͜ṅ̴͈̼̙͕͑͝ ].

And, _by rA9_ , Gavin was _so_ exquisitely close.

Every sign coming from his body was a desperate supplication for release, a plea for the final push that finally sent him off the edge.

There was nothing Nines loved more about being an android than the possibility to transcend all the human limitations and monitor the detective’s life parameters in real-time, whenever he wanted to, paving the road for countless numbers of predictions and almost always accurate preconstructions.

Little did it matter that his software was designed for war.

If he wanted to use it to calculate the best path to give his partner a fulfilling orgasm, no one from Cyberlife could have stopped him.

Gavin held onto him, hips tilting and angling better to bury his cock deeper in his mouth, the android’s purrs and moans drowning his last drip of rationality, and his brows furrowed as his heavy body progressively went limp, completely at the mercy of pleasure and desire, legs trembling and knees barely holding it standing, making him just a slave of instinct, struggling to keep his voice down as all that left his parched lips was a litany of pet-names, whispering, sighing, calling for the RK900’s name he gifted him on their first days together, until his mind was gone blank and no longer gave a shit about being quiet, digging his hard nails into his scalp.

With one last push, Nines reached the deepest part of the detective, fingers relentlessly teasing his insides, twisting, circling, scissoring, teasing the prostate as a third one now joined them.

Gavin hungrily clenched and squirmed around them, his cock feeling the pleasure of the stimulation and profusely leaking precum into the android’s _oh so warm and tight_ mouth, whose sensors were now buzzing with information, mouth closing around Gavin’s dripping dick and sliding down to the base.

All it took was now one final thrust, shaft throbbing and balls contracting, before a warm liquid filled in consecutive shots Nines’ mouth.

Gavin embraced his head, doubling over him and chocking his moans into the chocolate and disheveled hair, grunting the android’s name with parched throat and dry lips, now peppering his brunet hair with generous and erratic kisses.

«L-Love you, Nines», he gaped breathless, groaning as the android didn’t give up and kept on milking his cock with slower bobs of the head, eyelids ajar as he sucked him dry, walking him through his orgasm, tongue pushing on the glans to clean up to the last drop of thick semen, «God, I love you so much, _gorgeous_. ‘s unfair how beautiful you are, with my cock buried between these pretty lips».

Gavin chuckled in an exhausted sigh, the afterglow now hitting him, chest heavily rising and lowering as his heartbeat took a while to stabilize.

Nines popped off his limp dick, and the detective felt like he should have known sooner his silence was nothing but suspecting.

«You good, babe? You didn’t fry a circuit in there, did you?»

Yet, Nines didn’t utter a word, and as he helped Gavin on standing up, smeared lipstick all over both their mouths, he nudged his lips, demanding a kiss.

Leaning in, Gavin let the android clash against his already scarlet lips and sure didn’t expect the tad off savor he felt on his tongue, a bitter taste that undeniably belonged to his _fucking_ cum mixed with the thick RK900’s analysis fluid.

_That fucking_ thing was flooding his mouth as Nines ravaged it as he did until one minute earlier with his pretty magic fingers up his ass, and God only knew when his life came to the point where even being fed his own cum directly from his partner’s mouth, with a pinch of sanitizer aftertaste, made him so goddamn turned on.

Nines was always proper at work, and yet in their intimacy, he turned into a completely different person, with little to no care as now he let their heated kiss turn sloppy, messy, and dirty, semen dripping from the detective’s mouth as they kissed, red marks of the RK900’s lips all over his clean-shaven face and exposed neck, olive complexion painted crimson, and Gavin still barely standing up, holding onto him, with trembling knees and cock now flaccid, nothing else to give if not romantic effusions and cuddles.

Yes, maybe it was intrinsically disgusting.

But _fuck_ that.

Gavin was willing to sacrifice his taste buds and swallow some of his cum if it was the price to pay to see Nines moaning into the heated and wet kiss, grinding against him, chasing any piece of contact with his body, and breaking into glitches and pleads of his name, huffing warm air and loud purring as he sucked onto his tongue, lips erratically crashing against his, making of his face a scarlet battle camp.

Gavin’s breath halted, squishing the android’s soft cheeks as their mouth separated.

Nines looked dashing, with his dazed expression and flushed face, blue to the tip of his ears, LED blinking yellow as he licked his lips clean, the matte crimson lipstick still there, just as expected from a premium brand, and the skin still disappearing in patches and revealing the white chassis beneath the places that the detective’s brushed.

«That... was something, baby. Thank you», Gavin’s hands were still trembling from excitement as he clumsily tried to bend over and lift his pants, still struggling to come off his high and the rush of pleasure and adrenaline, missing twice the loops in the attempt of buckling his belt.

Nines leaned in his space, resting the chin on his clavicle, arms bringing him closer, the physical contact never enough for his touch-starved being: «Did I overdo it, Gavin?».

«Sharing is caring, sweetheart», chuckling, the detective now hugged him back, bringing his arms around the strong neck and filling his lungs with the pleasant scent of sanitizer and off-brand deodorant from their bathroom cabinet that Nines often used as a perfume, completely basking in the warmth and affection he was being bestowed upon, «You didn’t overdo anything. Besides, I didn’t have _cum in the archive room_ and _eat jizz_ on my 2039 bingo, _Sweets_ ».

Nines shyly grinned, and his silver irises were for once reticent in making eye-contact with the detective’s pretty besotted gaze, so full of love for him. He knew Gavin adored the way he’d blush up to his ears and turn cyan whenever he was being whispered enticing pet-names. His databanks were full of backups of that raspy and alluring voice calling him “ _sweets, baby, gorgeous, beautiful_ ”, recordings of Gavin’s sharp features and scruffy stubble rubbing on his crotch, venerating his body like a temple, memories of how heated every kiss felt.

And maybe today he may have taken way too many shots of that irresistible and so rarely clean-shaved face plastered with his kisses.

One thing was leaving traces of analysis fluid over his face for the other androids to see – _the closest equivalent it existed for human saliva_ ; another was marking his body so that even other humans could witness how loved and cared for the detective actually was.

He shouldn’t have felt proud for acting on behaviors that blatantly symbolized an act of _claiming_ Gavin.

Claiming was for [ _things_ ], not [ _people_ ].

Gavin was his own person, just like he was.

Yet, his thirium pump couldn’t stop hammering in his chest, regulator loudly whirring at the stunning sight of the detective so exquisitely _his_.

«Hey, babe. You okay? You’re not over-thinking again, are you?»

Gavin’s words had an edge of concern, snapping him out of his mind-palace.

Calloused fingers ran to the RK900’s neck, gently and smoothly lowering the rigid collar, asking for a silent permission as they toyed with the seams of his neck back-port.

The touch instantly made Nines jolt, an electric surge of desire and wanton awakening and running through his wires, insatiable lust.

« _Sweets_? What about you?».

«I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to space out. I’ll just...», voice momentarily trailing, the conversation remained suspended as the android quickly checked for his internal clock.

It was barely past midday, which usually called for a lunch break.

Gently draping his fingers over the detective’s smooth olive skin, he surprised him by licking a stripe of saliva over the sweaty temple, collecting the beads of salty liquid, and now parted with a kiss, LED glimmering cerulean.

«...I suggest we go home and feed the cats, work on the Harrison case there, and then head downtown to ask a few questions».

Gavin tilted his head, deeply furrowing: «I– Wait what? What the hell are you talking about, we have no Harrison case on our registry–».

The android was mute in an eloquent silence, smirking in complicity, and now Gavin couldn’t help but laugh.

«Oh, I see. The _Harrison_ case. Of course. Why didn’t you tell me sooner it was _that_ case. I didn’t know that’s how they call _it_ now», embracing the RK900’s neck, he teased his nape, and every shiver of the android made him regret not being in his twenties anymore, cause _God–_ he really wished he could immediately start again and slam Nines against the nearest surface to plow him for good, «Well, then let’s hurry up, tin can. I can’t wait to brief the case with you».

«Gavin»

«We’ll study the dossier very _deep_ in detail. Can’t wait to inspect it _slowly_ »

«G̷͚̀ȁ̶̺̳v̶̪̫̂̐i̵̩͆̿n̸͇̙͝».

Nines’ voice was lower and glitchy, pupils dilating with wanton, every promise and innuendo now sending his preconstruction software haywire with all the things Gavin could have done to him, LED blinking so yellow there was no doubt that teasing was working its way down his wiring.

Gavin wore a satisfied smirk on his face, still peppered red with lipstick marks.

«Lemme go and get the car keys, sweetheart. We’re in for a long briefing session once we get home. I think I've got some lipstick in my cabinet, baby».

Nines grinned.

Well, who would have expected he’d be in for some payback?

**Author's Note:**

>  **Nines** : «W-What about the lipstick? You’re leaving the archive room like this?»  
>  **Gavin** : «Meh, ‘s not like Fowler’s around today and can bite my ass for making out in the archive room»  
>  **Nines** : «Lieutenant Anderson could».  
>  **Gavin** : «Babe, Hank was found ravishing your big brother senseless in the observation room not too long ago. He’s _legally obliged_ to shut his phckin’ mouth».


End file.
